Joker
Joker is a DLC guest character in the Babel and Colosseum modes in Full Body. The protagonist of Persona 5, he is named Ren Amamiya in Persona 5 The Animation and Persona 5 Mementos Mission. He is also a DLC character in Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Biography For more, see Joker's entry under Protagonist (Persona 5) on the Megami Tensei Fandom Wiki. Joker is a transfer student to Shujin Academy in Tokyo and is a juvenile delinquent but strong-willed. He is also known as "The Phantom" to the outside world and as "The Trickster" in the Velvet Room. He is also the leader of the Phantom Thieves of Hearts, a group of masked Persona-users who are so named because they specialize in stealing the hearts of corrupt adults, though those are not their only targets. Catherine: Full Body When Joker is unlocked, Trisha introduces him to the viewers, and afterwards, the in-game TV displays a Phantom Thieves of Hearts insignia and plays audio of the other members indicating that they have been trapped inside Babel and that Joker is at the bottom of a tower of blocks that he has to climb to release them. When he successfully completes Altar, a special cutscene plays: Joker and his comrades Ryuji Sakamoto, Ann Takamaki, Yusuke Kitagawa, Makoto Nijima, Haru Okumura, Futaba Sakura and Morgana appear at Cafe Leblanc, where Joker lives and where they plan their heists. After they congratulate him, Trisha suddenly appears and startles them. She tells them that they are in a dream and that they will wake up with no memory of what has happened, which makes them uneasy, though they eventually accept. The Trivia For Tonight... *While Joker is climbing Altar, Trisha's usual commentary is replaced by comments from the other Phantom Thieves of Hearts. **Yusuke appears to be aware of what the Great Trials are about, as he says, "Rumor has it that men here are unfaithful. Don't tell me Joker is–" This may also be a reference to the fact that Joker, like other Persona protagonists since Persona 3, can be in multiple relationships at once. In Persona 5, there are consequences if Joker invites any (or no) girl to spend Valentine's Day with him, if he's dating more than one girl at the same time. *During Joker's climb of Altar, the BGM is also set to two Persona 5 songs: Life Will Change and Will Power. *Trisha makes a reference to Joker's status when she says, "Toying with the life of a protagonist might have serious repercussions." *''Persona 5'' has a Catherine DLC pack that predates Full Body. It includes the Obelisk (Babel) theme as battle music, At More Choice (Catherine's non-Boss stage clear theme) as the victory theme, an equitable accessory called Sheep's Pillow in reference to Vincent's pillow, and Catherine costumes for the P5 characters as follows: **'Vincent' – Joker **'Katherine' – Makoto **'Catherine' – Ann **'Orlando' – Ryuji **'Jonny' – Yusuke **'Toby' – Futaba **'Erica' – Haru **'Boss' – Goro **'Sheep' – Morgana Category:Characters